


A Weekend Alone

by Lazy_Martian



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cheesy Porn Dialogue, F/M, Filming, Ghost Sex, M/M, Not a realistic polyamory though, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, just three people banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Martian/pseuds/Lazy_Martian
Summary: Lewis and Vivi finally get a weekend alone together, and spend it doing exactly what any boyfriend and girlfriend would do. But they have to be creative in order not to break a promise they made to their mutual boyfriend Arthur...





	

A weekend alone--what a rarity. Since they both started dating Arthur, Lewis and Vivi spent most of their time with him, which they loved, but it was nice to have a break every now and then. Vivi loved Arthur, she really did, but she just... felt like she had a special connection with Lewis--one that being with Arthur couldn’t quite replicate. But this weekend, Arthur wanted to go to a mechanics convention with his uncle, so it was just her and Lewis. Arthur was really torn up about it; the weekend was their biggest chunk of free time together, so that’s when all the fun stuff happened, ghost hunting--and otherwise. But this convention...he’d been saving up to go for nearly a year; it was gonna feature some really cool new gear, software, and panels. His uncle was pretty excited to have some bonding time with his nephew, too. So Arthur had chosen it over quality time with Lewis and Vivi, with one condition: they wouldn’t let him miss out on anything special! And they promised they wouldn’t. 

It was a lovely time in early fall, when the weather is crisp, the skies are clear, and the moon shines a golden yellow every night. Vivi and Lewis took full advantage of this, going on long walks through the woods, hand in hand--then making out under the most beautifully colored tree. When the sun started to get low in the sky, bathing the world in a light as golden as Lewis’s heart, the two lovebirds headed back to the mansion. They cooked a special dinner, with no help from the deadbeats, who were always knocking things over and begging for scraps or attention. Eating together was like going on a date; sitting side by side at the enormous dining room table, they talked, flirted, and told jokes, genuinely having a good time. After cleaning up the kitchen, the two decided to change into some more comfortable pajamas-- an oversized t-shirt and fluffy purple sweats for Lewis, and a tank top and a stolen pair of Arthur’s boxers for Vivi. Happy, comfy, and full of delicious food, they settled into the couch to watch a scary movie, one of Vivi’s favorite pastimes. Cuddled under Lewis’s big arm, Vivi began to realize that despite how much she enjoyed movie night, her mind kept drifting to other thoughts-- it was the first weekend they’d had alone in a while, after all. And Lewis, too, found himself distracted, casting glances down at Vivi every few seconds; her tank was cut pretty low, and from his position he had a great view of her cleavage. He realized that he was slowly rubbing her leg, and then that she was staring back at him; after a moment of locking eyes, passionate tension tangible between them, Vivi swung herself onto Lewis’s lap, facing him, and grinned. “How about a little kiss for my big cuddle bear?” she asked. “I’d like that,” Lewis replied, only to be cut off by a deep, passionate, open-mouth kiss from his girlfriend. At first, he was a bit surprised, but he soon relaxed into her rhythm, eyes closed in delight. Vivi clasped her hands to his face and explored his mouth with her tongue, loving the taste-- sweet, yet smoky. Lewis’s hands began to wander, eventually reaching her ass, which was soft and a little plump, just how he liked them. He began to regret not wearing any boxers under his sweatpants. However, they soon had to break apart for air, and again met each other’s gaze, panting and flushed. Sheepishly running a hand through his hair, Lewis said, “Well, that kiss was anything but little.” Vivi pushed her hips down into Lewis, and bit her lip sensually; “Mmm~ I think I feel something else that isn’t little...and I’d like a taste of it, too,” she said in a husky voice. “Let’s...go upstairs,” Lewis said as his blush became even deeper, but before he could turn away in embarrassment, Vivi caught him in another kiss; this time, he had no problem following along. Without breaking the kiss, Lewis stood slowly, letting Vivi wrap her legs around his torso for support. Enclosed in his muscular arms, Vivi felt lighter than a feather to Lewis, which was partially due to his enhanced ghostly strength. Feeling that she was situated stably, Lewis began to walk up the stairs, his lips still locked with hers. 

They got to Lewis’s master bedroom-- he stopped sleeping in his coffin as soon as the gang reunited and started spending nights together--where Lewis quickly closed the door to keep any deadbeats from following them in, even though he knew they’d probably just phase through the walls anyway. It was lit only by a single gaslamp and the light of the crescent moon filtering through the curtains, which gave the room a romantic lavender glow. Lewis had chosen this room because it had the best view of the surrounding forest, and the bed in the best condition; it was king-sized so he, Vivi, and Arthur could all sleep comfortably in it, but right now, his thoughts were as far from sleep as they could get. He sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard, at which point he broke the kiss for the first time. He and Vivi were tearing at each other’s clothes; first, off came the tank-top. Then Lewis’s oversized t-shirt. His hands were everywhere: one on Vivi’s breasts, the other down the back of her shorts. His mouth was kissing on her neck, something she adored, while Vivi’s hands were firmly clasped in Lewis’s spectral hair, which felt warm and ethereal, yet solid between her fingers. When Lewis moved his kisses from her neck to her chest, though, that’s when Vivi let out a moan. He sucked on her nipples and even bit lightly here and there, a practice he knew drove her wild. But when his probing fingers began to reach too close to her spot, Vivi cried out, “Ah, wait~ I can’t be the only one having fun here!” Lewis pulled back and looked at her quizzically. She winked and switched the position of her legs so that she was now facing away from him, then slowly bent down until she was laying along his torso, eye-to-eye with the obvious tent in his pants. “Uh-huh...now I get it,” Lewis replied, mouth watering. Vivi began to tug down the waist of Lewis’s sweats, revealing the base of his cock and the fiery pink hair that surrounded it. Lewis lifted his hips slightly so she could pull them down all the way, and it took just a little more work until his full length sprung free of its fleecy prison. “Oh, I’ve missed you,” Vivi cooed at his stiff, 8-inch member, gently running her fingers up the shaft. Lewis was breathing harder now, eagerly awaiting another skilled performance by Vivi and her tongue. Any other day, she may have been game to tease, or take things slow and be romantic, but today, Vivi was really feeling it; wasting no time at all, she popped his head between her lips and began to bob up and down, taking more in with every motion. “Ah-haa,” Lewis gasped, throwing his head back in ecstasy. God, she was so good at this; he couldn’t let himself lose control too early, no matter how much he wanted to...Lewis had to distract himself. Biting his lip, he grabbed at the boxers Vivi was wearing and yanked them down over her round behind, exposing her wet pussy. He pulled back on her thighs, sliding her closer to him; this caught Vivi by surprise, but she was even more surprised when Lewis buried his face between her legs, fervently eating her out. “Ok, so now it’s a competition,” she thought to herself before doubling her efforts on Lewis’s cock, which in turn led him to work even harder with his tongue. The intensity increased moment by moment; Lewis exploring Vivi’s depths with his fingers and tongue, and Vivi deepthroating his tool with all her might. They were both getting close; the passion was too much to bear. Lewis’s hips were jerking, pushing up to his lover’s lips, groaning into her from behind. Vivi was shaking, one hand gripping the blanket underneath them, and breathing heavily. Lewis was the first to break; he had been pent up all week. “Gah, Vivi, I-I can’t, ngh” he gasped, fingers digging into her thighs, “I’m-I’m gonna, oh god, hng--” he grunted, hips thrusting upward one last time before he froze, cumming into her mouth. Vivi swallowed, as she really liked the taste--spicy, with a hint of wineberry--but there was too much for her to take it all. As she herself came, shaking on top of Lewis, spasms shooting through her body, a few strands of his ectoplasm cum dripped from between her lips; “Oh, oh god, Lewis--fuck, I’m cumming!” Vivi moaned loudly. 

Vivi rolled off of Lewis and kicked away her soaked boxers, sweaty and panting. “Damn...that was good,” she sighed, wiping her mouth. “Yeah,” Lewis agreed, nodding his head. Vivi turned and crawled up beside Lewis, draping one arm across his chest, and with the other hand, tracing his strong jaw with her fingers. He turned his glowing eyes up to her, and saw her kind, tranquil smile slowly stretch into a mischievous grin, eyebrows raised. He felt Vivi’s fingers walk down his chest, then over his stomach, then between his legs, before beginning to stroke his cock. His gaze flickered down to her hand, then back sideways at Vivi before he raised a single eyebrow. “It may have been good, LuLu...but I’m not done yet,” she said in that sultry tone that he loved. Even after such intense foreplay, Lewis began to feel his arousal building again; he felt the familiar tightness in his chest, flush in his face, and all-over tingles start to play with his senses. “Mm-hm, that’s better,” he heard Vivi say. Glancing down at his crotch, he saw her delicate hand stroking his once again very hard erection; “Looks like I’m not the only dead that can be brought back to life,” Lewis said with a breathy chuckle, and Vivi giggled too. “I wonder what we could do with that…” Vivi asked playfully, trailing off. Suddenly taking initiative, Lewis rolled over and propped himself above Vivi; he used his free hand to push apart her thighs. “Wanna find out?” he asked, the flames in his eyes flaring with lust. Vivi bit her lip and nodded without saying a word. Lewis slid one hand under her lower back and lifted her hips closer to his own before pushing into her with a single swift motion. “Ah, Lewis!” Vivi moaned, eyes shut in pleasure. Lewis then slowed down on the outstroke, preferring to draw things like this out. “Oh god, Vivi, how are you still so tight?” he muttered under his breath with another measured thrust. “Maybe it just feels that way because--ah!--you’re so fucking big,” Vivi answered, gritting her teeth at Lewis’s size--8 inches long and with 2 inches of girth; she still wasn’t quite used to it, though she couldn’t help but moan “Mmm, yes,” with each movement of his hips. They fell into a steady rhythm, Vivi’s back arching and toes curling as Lewis pulled her towards him, reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust. Soon, Lewis’s heart was also pounding, and his heavy breaths began to materialize in a pink, wispy mist, its tendrils curling around the bedposts. His face was burning hot and he had started to shake slightly trying to hold himself together; each noise, each beautiful face Vivi made in ecstasy pushed him a little bit closer to the edge. He knew he was deeply in love since each time felt as amazing as the first, no matter how many times they screwed. “Ah-oh yes! Mm!” Vivi felt his cock hit something deep inside her that made her cry out; her fingers tightened around the handful of pillow they held, and she wrapped one leg around Lewis’s behind, pushing him to reach that wonderful place again. She reached her other hand between her legs, pleasuring herself even more, edging herself closer and closer to orgasm. “Oh god! Ha-harder Lew, harder! Aah!” she moaned loudly. “Fuck,” was all Lewis said, gritting his teeth. Feeling himself getting close, he began to thrust harder and faster than before, groaning in satisfaction; “Oh-oh god, Vivi, ugh--ha!” His arms had begun to grow tired, but Lewis knew he couldn’t stop now; instead, he just cinched Vivi even nearer to him, hitting hard and deep with each thrust. Both lovers were drenched in sweat, and approaching their breaking points fast. “Ooh, yes, mm! R-right there--oh god! Yes, Lewis, yes!” Vivi exclaimed, head thrown back in pleasure; she was losing control. “Oh god, oh god, oh god-- yes! Ah-hah! Oh, oh fuck, Lewis, baby, I’m gonna cum! Fuck yes! Mm, mm, ah, AH! I’M CUMMING!” she screamed, no holds barred as her muscles contracted in intense spasms, electricity surging through her. That was enough to set Lewis off, the sensations too incredible for him to bear. “Fuck, m-me too! Hng!” he grunted, eyes screwed shut and feeling that telltale tightness deep inside him. Lewis forcefully pushed his hips forward a few more times before burying himself in Vivi to the hilt, sighing in relief as he came--hard. Vivi felt a comforting warmth spread through her core as Lewis finished inside her, and she grinned through her exhausted panting. 

“Now...I know why...Arthur likes that so much,” she said weakly. Softening, Lewis pulled out of his girlfriend and collapsed beside her, chest heaving; “Yeah...feels good, doesn’t it?” he managed to reply, gazing into her deep blue eyes. For her answer, Vivi just leaned in and kissed Lewis deeply. He ran a hand through her messy, damp hair, relishing her embrace. After a moment, Vivi pulled away softly; “Man, I really love you, Lewis,” she said, “Like ‘spend the rest of my life with you’ love.” Lewis’s eyes went wide with surprise, then his face broke into a huge grin as the truth of Vivi’s statement hit him, and the flames in his eyes danced with joy. “I love you too, Vivi...a whole lot,” he replied, a blush growing across his face. They kissed again gently before laying back on their pillows, sighing in satisfaction. Vivi yawned, closing her eyes and snuggling up against Lewis; she rested peacefully for only a moment before her eyes shot open in panic. “Oh shit! I totally forgot about the promise we made to Arthur!” she exclaimed, turning to Lewis with a worried expression. “Don’t worry baby, I got it covered,” Lewis replied calmly, “I asked the deadbeats to help me out with a little project for that.” He pointed to a shadowy corner of the room, where Vivi, squinting, noticed a small, flashing red light. The reality dawned on her and her cheeks grew red; “A camcorder?” she asked sheepishly, suddenly very self-conscious of her O-face. Lewis winked; “With the magic of editing, Arthur won’t feel like he missed out on a thing,” he said, “But for now, let’s get some rest… I want you to be ready for round two tomorrow.” Vivi gasped, but then smiled impishly and winked back at Lewis before snuggling into him, drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes. Incapable of sleep, Lewis simply watched over her slumbering form until he felt a deadbeat nuzzle his free hand; “Hey there buddy,” he cooed, scratching its head, “Come here.” As the small ghost curled up, purring, on his stomach, Lewis sighed and turned to the window, watching the moon until it slowly set into the rays of dawn. 

 

POST  
“Guys, I’m home!” Arthur called out into the echoing halls of the mansion. He closed the door with his foot, arms occupied with his duffle bag full of laundry from his weekend away. Soon, he heard a stampede of feet running towards him, and all of a sudden, Lewis and Vivi scooped him up in a hearty embrace. “Arthur!” they exclaimed nigh simultaneously, Lewis squeezing him so tightly he had to squeak out a strained, “Lewis, buddy...I can’t breathe,” before the magenta ghost would put him down. Vivi gave him a quick but passionate kiss before pulling away and saying, “We missed you so much.” “I hope you didn’t break your promise--I better not have missed out on any fun,” Arthur snickered, hoping to catch them in the act. “Nope,” Lewis replied quickly, a smile on his face; “In fact, we planned a special movie night tonight to celebrate your return!” “We already have a pizza ready and everything, so the sooner we get to it, the better!” Vivi chimed in sweetly. Arthur, though slightly perplexed, didn’t object when the two ushered him over the couch and handed him a hot slice of pizza. After taking a big, cheesy bite, Arthur asked, “So, what’s tonight’s movie guys?” his mouth half-full. “Oh, you’ll see,” Vivi said in a strange voice and looking at him devilishly. Arthur looked to Lewis for answers, but met a similarly seductive gaze; so he just shrugged and decided to play along, eating more pizza. Lewis hit play on the TV, and the screen lit up...with an image of Lewis and Vivi? “Hi Arthur,” screen Vivi said, “So, if you’re watching this, you should know we weren’t exactly honest about the keeping your promise thing.” Baffled, Arthur glanced at his boyfriend and girlfriend, who both just nodded in the direction of the TV. “We did have some fun...but we wanted to make sure you didn’t miss a minute,” screen Lewis explained; “So we hope you enjoy!” both screen individuals exclaimed before the feed switched-- to footage of Lewis and Vivi walking into the master bedroom, locked together and making out. “Uh…” Arthur said, raising an eyebrow. Then Vivi’s shirt came off, and Lewis’s. Arthur began to blush and tugged at his collar, feeling hot. On the screen, Lewis had his hands down Vivi’s pants and was kissing her breasts. From the TV, Vivi moaned something about having fun before flipping into the classic sixty-nine position. “O-Oh,” Arthur stuttered nervously, and suddenly screen Lewis’s pants were off, and the footage zoomed in on his hard cock, which soon ended up in Vivi’s mouth. “OH.” Arthur exclaimed, eyes wide and gulping nervously. The movie was….really hot, and suddenly his pants weren’t feeling so comfortable anymore. He was sweating, eyes fixed on the screen, listening to Vivi’s moans through the speakers as Lewis ate her out passionately. Then, he felt a big hand massaging the bulge at his crotch, and a slightly smaller one begin to play with his hair. He glanced between his partners, both who had the same devilish grin and glints in their eyes. “Heh...well, I think I know where this is going,” he chuckled, really liking where it was going. With that, Lewis leaned in and whispered, “So...want to make a movie?”


End file.
